Interesting Love
by SayamiWhiteAngel
Summary: ( Rating will show later in the story) Sayami Lynn is the step daughter of a man who was corrupting the lands her family once owned. But when she killed him, due to the provoking of Naraku, she slowly grows something for him.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I do not own Inu Yasha, I simply dream of the day that I will, but I dont own them, I wish I did, but I dont, ok? I own any custom character that may pop up in the story. Kay?  
  
" Father...why have you decieved mother and I?" Why did you let her die, and do nothing about it? Father, why arent you here to do a thing about it?" Sayami Lynn sat in the reclining chair in her room while thoughts ran through her mind. What was she to do now that her father has taken over the Eastern Lands and she is next to rule? That thought plauged her mind for a while now. Her thoughts were interrupted by a maid walking into her room.  
  
" Lady Sayami, your father has requested your presence in the throne room. He also requests that you wear your crown..." Her maid bowed, then turned to walk out. Sayami rose an eyebrow, then shook the thought of why he asked her that and stood up. She walked over to where her crown was and placed it on her head, then walked out to the throne room. There, her father was sitting in front of two men, dressed in formal robes. She glanced at them, then turned her attention to her father as she bowed to him, then to their guests.  
  
" Aah, Emperor Sein, your daughter has manners... I think she will be a wonderful wife for my son..." Instantly, her head shot up to look at her father.  
  
" You never said a thing about me being arranged for marriage father..." She walked over to him, then sat by his side, looking down the whole time.  
  
" Thats because I never wanted to tell you about it..." He sighed, then turned back to his guests. " Now, Lord Rinku, I understand that your son is 2 years older than my darling daughter Sayami?" He nodded, then looked at his son.  
  
" Well Viijo, you can speak to her if you desire..." Viijo looked at her and blushed, then looked at his father.   
  
" I request to be alone with the young maiden, if I may...." Emperor Sein looked at him, and nodded.  
  
" Your request is granted, you may speak with my daughter alone, and only speak.." Viijo nodded, then stood up, walking in front of Sayami-Lynn, holding out a hand for her.   
  
" Well, will you take my hand for help?" She looked at him, then smiled, placing her hand into his hand and holding onto it. He lifted her up, then began walking off with her. Sayami-Lynn bowed to her father and Lord Rinku before turning around to walk off with him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
" So, Lady Sayami-Lynn... How do you like being the next empress, it must be exiting....I mean, you are the next heir to the throne to rule all of these lands, you know that, right?"  
  
" Yes I know that, dont remind me, please...I just might die..." Sayami-Lynn sat down and pouted, throwing down her crown and closing her eyes. " It's miserable, cause father has made plenty of enemies. If they join together, they are strong enough to destroy us...."  
  
" But, Sayami-Lynn, your father's a great demon! He-"   
  
" Viijo, that man isnt even my father, he made me destroy all that stood in his way. He's not even demon!" Sayami-Lynn's eyes swelled up in tears. " He even killed my mother for telling him this was the wrong thing to do.."  
  
Viijo sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her. " Oh Sayami-Lynn....I didnt know all of this happened..." She held him back and continued to cry.   
  
" Noone ever does! He wont let me tell a soul, but I'm ready to leave him..... Viijo...I-" She was cut off from an explosion that sent them both flying, Viijo into a wall and her out the window. She landed in a mans arms, and was taken away. When she woke up, she gasped, then backed away.   
  
" No! Naraku! You destroyed my homeland! How dare you show your decieving face around here!"  
  
Aaah, how I love cliffhangers...dont we all? You gotta stay tuned for more of this story! It's wonderful...oh and I'm working on the sequel to Rainfall Romance and Dancing Stars..k? Until then R&R and I will get back to you! 


	2. Bruhaha

Well, this is chapter two, hope you like...And dont forget. I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA FOR ST!! The lady that made it, Mrs. Takashi did...k?

Where i left off at... " No! Naraku! You destroyed my homeland! How dare you show your decieving face around here!"

Sayami Lynn sat up strait and deathglared Naraku as he walked closer to her. She looked around for something she could fling at him, but didnt find a thing. Naraku simply stared at her.

" Hmm, now tell me, am I the one showing the decieving face around your area, or is it that you were relocated to my territory?" Sayami Lynn looked around. This was not her palace, and she remembered falling out of the window. She gasped, then looked back at Naraku.

" You brought me to your territitory so you can kill me, didnt you.." She growled at him as he grabbed her arm and looked at her arm wound. Then he looked back up at her, his crimson eyes burned into her, but Sayami's cerulean ones broke them in, softening them.

" No, why would I do that to someone when I need them? Your my pawn to get back to your palace and take Emperor Sein out of power, so you can claim the lands you once loved again..." He looked down to her wound and wrapped it up. " I already know how much you hate that man, and I know that he isnt your father, and that he killed your mother, so I want you to make yourself happy by destroying him, so that you can live happily...."

" Since when did you care about my well being? I thought you were an evil villan that destroyed people's happiness....like mine..." Sayami watched him bandage up her arm and wondered if he poisoned her arm. He looked at her and sighed.

" I know you have extreme healing powers, I wont even try to poison you.." She blinked, then scoffed, looking to the side.

" Like hell I wasnt checking if you poisoned me! I'm not that dumb! Even if you did, I'll just poison you back!" He looked back at her and smiled.

" You know, you amaze me sometimes..."

" I what!?"

" Oh, nothing..." Naraku let go of her arm and walked behind a bead curtain, then returned with a small pouch. He handed it to her and waited for her to open it. Sayami took it, then opened it. She took out a shard of the Shikon Jewel that was nearly finished.

" Naraku! You have the Shikon Jewel in your hands! Where did you get this from?" Sayami looked at him. He turned to her and looked her strait in the face.

" I will give this shard to you, so that you do what you desire..."

" You wouldnt give this to me soo freely, would you? I mean, I just might turn on you..." Sayami was still stunned by the fact that he had the Shikon Jewel in his power. Once this was finished, he could wish for the worlds destruction. She shook her head and grasped it. " I cannot let you have this in your power....I'm taking this away from you..." Naraku grabbed her arn and gripped it to the point where it was to shatter. Sayami wimpered, then looked up at him.

" You are not taking the Shikon Jewel away from me forever...do you know how hard I worked for just to get these!?" Naraku stared at her with his deadly glare, Sayami looked away.

" You mean how hard you worked innocent other's to do your bidding!? I guess my village was the only thing you did in person..." Naraku's eyes widened, then he let go of her.

" Take the damn jewel and destroy that man, then come back to me...if you do not do that, I'll be forced to take your life with my hands..." Sayami smirked, then got up as she covered her mouth and her nose.

" Alright, Naraku, I'll leave, but if I dont come back, that man has overpowered me and I cannot return, that is when you step in, alright?" Naraku nodded, then got up and walked behind the beads.

" If anything happens to you, and you are severely injured, return to me immediately so that I may heal you..." Sayami was already gone, but heard what he said. She left a pile of cherryblossom pettles on the ground when she dissapeared. Naraku walked up and smelled the cherryblossoms while his eyes were closed.

" My dear Sayami...you will be mine one day.....I will make you my queen."

Oh Wow! Naraku!? In love! How sweet...NOT! Just kidding, you know, evil villans need love as well....but can Sayami break him in? And will she destroy her so called father? Find Out in the next chapter!


	3. Love the girl

Woohoo! Chapter 3! Alrighty then, I am on a ball! Anyways, lets keep this plain and simple...I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA. K? Lets move along now..

Where I left off at...: " My dear Sayami...you will be mine one day.....I will make you my queen."

Emperor Sein paced around in his palace, biting his nails. He then stoped in front of Viijo and looked at him. " You absolutely sure Sayami fell out of the window?" Viijo nodded, then looked at his father, who was returning with the guards. He held a piece of kimono in his hand and showed it to Emperor Sein. He gasped, then took it, seeing blood on it.

" Sayami did fall out of the window, and probibly to her death....my poor daughter...." Viijo's eyes glinted with anger for a few moments, before he gasped.

" No she didnt! For a quick few seconds.... I seen a man holding Lady Sayami and flying away on a cloud of miasma...." Emperor Sein's eyes grew wide.

" Naraku has kidnapped my daughter...we have to stop him!" Lord Rinku briskly walked over to Emperor Sein and wispered in his ear.

_" Remember, she is the one who got you the power ovet the East, dont forget that you are merely a mortal and she is the demon...what can you do without her?"_ Emperor Sein's eyes closed as he clenched his fist.

" WHERE ARE YOU SAYAMI !?" Just as he said that, Sayami walked into the room, the Shikon Jewel in the pouch around her neck. She walked over to Emperor Sein and smiled.

" I'm right here Emperor....what do you want?" He smiled, then hugged her.

" Were going to go destroy Naraku, thats what I want you for!" Sayami glared at him, her stare ice cold. He backed up a bit, then stood next to Lord Rinku.

" Sayami? What is wrong with you? Why dont you give me a hug, or bow before me? I am your father!"

" No you are not! You corrupt bastard! How dare you give yourself that title? You killed my real father, then my mother! Whats next? You want me to get the Shikon Jewel for you, so then you can kill me?" Emperor Sein's rage built up as he walked over to Sayami and attempted to slap her.

She grabbed his hand, then crushed it under her grip as she pushed him down to the ground. He wimpered as she took out her sword and rammed it into his head, then brought it down to his neck. That was when she took it out, never having to change hands, then repeatedly slash him into pieces. Blood was all over her as everyone looked at her with horror. She looked at Lord Rinku and Viijo, then told them to leave as she took the necklace that was around Sein's neck and placed it in her pocket. She then walked out of the palace after Rinku and Viijo escaped and blew it up, killing all that was in it. She then stood on a cliff and yelled.

" THIS LAND IS NOW FREE! NO LONGER UNDER THE CONTROL OF THE LATE EMPEROR SEIN! YOU ARE FREE TO DO WHAT YOU DESIRE!" It echoed throughout the moutains and valleys. Slowly, the wolf pack howled in joy, then the fox pack, then the rest of the forest grew into a uproar of happiness. Then they began to chant.

" _HAIL EMPRESS SAYAMI! RULER OF THE EAST!"_ Her eyes widened, then softened as she howled, then walked off from the cliff and down to a lake so she can wash off. She stepped into the water and washed off. Then Naraku emerged from the bushes, and clapped for her.

" Well done Sayami. I see you killed him, and still got the title as Empress...are you happy?" Sayami looked at Naraku, then smiled.

" I never realized how much I made people happy...I thought I just did this for my own pleasure! Thanks..Naraku.." She walked over to Naraku and hugged him, then began to dry her clothes. Naraku blushed lightly, then turned away.

" As long as your happy....thats fine...." He grew quiet as he looked at her. " Now Sayami... can you do something for me?" Her head popped up as she rose an eyebrow, then she handed him the Shikon Jewel and smiled.

" I dont need this much power...you can keep it..." Naraku shook his head.

" Thats not what I had in mind......"

" Then what is it?"

Naraku grabbed Sayami, then kissed her. Her eyes widened, then slowly closed as she kissed him back. Then he pulled away and grinned. Sayami stood there slightly stunned, then smiled as well.

" I guess you liked it...now, I have to ask you something else...."

Woohoo! Go Naraku! Go on with your pale many demon....bodyparts....way to evil to describe as nice....body stealin self! He kissed Sayami....now thats a start of how this love story will go.. I promise this wont go like Rainfall Romance and Dancing stars... I really promise, It didnt even start off like that! Haza! Well, Review,and chapter 4 will be coming! Ja Ne!


	4. This is the girl

::: WE INTERRUPT THE STORY FOR AN INPORTANT CHOICE OF WORDS, CHOOZEN BY THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY, WHO HAPPENS TO BE INVOLVED IN THIS STORY, WHO PUT THEIR HARD WORK INTO THIS STORY, WHO PUBLISHED THIS STORY FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE, WHO JUST SO HAPPEN TO-:: Alright, I knew that was annoying, but it's coming....down.................

here.................

Ooo..................

Cookies!

Ossu, Ora Suzumi! Well, I guess this is the author's part to say some things, I hope people pay attention to this....

Suzumi: I'm not used to having Naraku falling in love but hey, I let Sesshoumaru fall in love! Now that is a new one to me..

Mai: Yeah, me too, but it was sweet, but sad at the end when I died....

Suzumi: Hey...arent you dead?

Mai: Well, yeah, you killed me!

Suzumi: No, what killed you was ( will be revealed in Passion, Pasts and Hidden Lies)

Mai: Oh, so it was that....hmm, no wonder I didnt like her... Oh well

So, I guess you like this story to have gotten all the way here, huh? Thanks for reading this....:: gives the reader flowers:: You are soo sweet!

Well, I guess the next chapter will have the rest of it...sorry for wasting this...

(o.o) (o.o ) ( o.o) (o.o) v(o.o)v (o.o) (o.o ) ( o.o) (o.o) v(o.o)v (o.o) (o.o ) ( o.o) (o.o) v(o.o)v


	5. I ran out of things to put for the girl

Oh my goodness, another chapter! Yaaaaaay! Oh yeah, like the wise man of the disclamer's once said to me..." I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA!".... I continuously asked him till he got mad....oh well....

Where I left off at...: " I guess you liked it...now, I have to ask you something else...."

Sayami stood in front of Naraku while he looked her over. Naraku's eyes ran over each curve on her body, like she was a piece of art. She stood still and stayed quiet, although she was dripping wet, Sayami didnt want to disturb him in his tranquil mood. But remembering that he had asked her a question, she decided to answer.

" What else did you want to ask me, Naraku?" He lifted his eyes from her body, to look into her eyes.

" I want you to go after a hanyou named Inu Yasha for me...." She raised an eyebrow.

" Why do you want me to go after him, Naraku?"

" Because I despise him..."

Silence was bestowed upon the both of them as she turned from him and began walking off from him. He was soon to follow her to wherever she went. It didnt take her that long to catch onto Inu Yasha's scent as she began to run twoards him. When she knew he was ten feet away from her, she decided she would play the helpless maiden and make a demon, one of Naraku's pawns run after her and chase her. When Naraku had the demon ready, she began screaming as she ran from the demon, who was chasing her. Inu Yasha turned around and seen that the demon was chasing her. Taking matters into his own hands, he ran infront of Sayami and sliced the demon's head off. Miroku grabbed Sayami and brought her behind a group of trees as Inu Yasha finished off the demon.

Naraku watched from the trees and smiled. " She has better ideas than I did...she would definantly make a wonderful wife...." Inu Yasha ran over to where Miroku was and looked at Sayami.

" So, why was that big ugly demon chasing you?" Sayami looked up at him and shook her head no as she trembled in Miroku's arms.

" I..I do-ont know why h-he was ch-asi-ng me..." Inu Yasha glanced over at Sayami, then froze in his tracks as his eyes widened.

" s-s-Sayami? Is that you? " Sayami looked up at him, then burrowed her eyes.

" I do not know you. All I know is that your name is Inu Yasha..." He frowned, then walked to her side, kneeling in front of her.

" Sayami... I'm Inu Yasha. I'm-mruf!" Miroku cut off Inu Yasha, then pulled him aside. Whispering so that Sayami couldnt hear them, he stared at him with a solem expression on his face.

" Inu Yasha, let her get time to recover. Remember, she has amnesia. She doesnt remember a thing that happened the night she was taken from you all." Inu Yasha frowned, then looked down.

" But I love my daughter soo much! I just want her to remember her father!"

" I understand that, just give her time..." Inu Yasha nodded, then turned to Sayami looking innocently at the both of them.

" So....." Sayami sighed, then turned to Miroku, who was smiling at her. "......What is it that you want, monk?"

" Oh nothing, your beauty is enough to energize me through a whole day...." Sayami smiled while she scratched the back of her head. Inu Yasha stared at Miroku with daggers in his eyes while Miroku smiled warmly.

" Well, that was...nice..." Miroku's eyes gleamed with hearts as Sayami pushed him away. Inu Yasha snatched him up and growled.

" You have my niece, back off, lecher!" Miroku nodded, then got up and walked to a tree, leaning against it while Sayami sighed and stood up, wiping her butt off.

" Now...to get to the point...." Inu Yasha blinked.

" What point are you talking about?" Sayami stared at him.

" I'm sorry Inu Yasha.....but I have orders to....." Inu Yasha gripped his Tetsusaiga.

" What? Are you planning to kill me?" Sayami sighed.

" No, I have orders to treat you with the upmost honor...now, will you follow me to my palace?" Naraku heard that and fell out of the tree he was hiding in and made a huge thud. The three of them turned around and looked at Naraku, then sighed.

" He finally fell out of his tree..." Miroku said. Inu Yasha nodded.

" Yep...." Sayami sighed.

" Oh man, he's gonna have to learn balance if he's going to stay in those damned things....."

( A/N: Hey.....I forgot about Kagome, Shippou, Kirara and Sango..... woops....Oh yeah, Jaken, Miouga.... Rin.... Sesshoumaru ....... Totosei ....The jolly green giant....Uuum.... Hiiten and Maaten...I think I spelled that right...Kouga... I.Y: SHUT THE HELL UP AND CONTINUE THE STORY!!! S.H Ok then, let me do this though.)

All of a sudden, Kagome, Shippou and Sango appeared after Kirara threw them off her back and became a small kitsune again. Miouga was on Jaken's head while he sucked his blood. Rin was on Sesshoumaru's shoulder while he skipped, then did the leperchaun thing when he jumped into the air and slapped his feet together. Then Totosei appeared with his cow, and Kouga ran up to them, hugging Kagome before she slapped him off. Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sayami stared at them all as they went around in a circle, chanting " Peanut Butter!" And then everyone was happy.

Hiten and Maten were revived and they helped sell The Jolly Green Giant's veggies, while noone ate them. Maten burned them all and stole their hair, eventually gaining a head full of hair. But then he became bald again.

( I.Y: .............. S.H: Hehe... stunned ya, huh?)

Okay, thats not apart of the story, but it might be fun if i did..... Mai: NO!

Suzumi Habate: Fine then....dead zombie.....Kikyo copier....

Mai: I'm prettier than that wench!

Suzumi Habate: Hmm..... Okay, stay tuned!


End file.
